Disaster Date
by Mayu-Amakura
Summary: Naruto ya tiene todo planeado para la cita perfecta. Lo que él no sabía era que su cita perfecta no es de la forma que él piensa...


_**Disaster Date**_

_**Aviso:**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto, si me perteneciera, Sasuke volvería a Konoha por Sakura e Itachi no hubiera muerto.**_

-Bien, primero iremos al cine a ver una peli de terror. Cuando ella se asuste pasaré mi brazo por sus hombros para consolarla y le diré "tranquila Hina-chan, todo estará bien". Luego iremos al parque a pasear un rato. La meceré en los columpios y nos divertiremos mucho. Después la llevaré a un restorán y comerá la mejor comida que haya probado en su vida. Por último iremos por un delicioso helado. ¡Esta será la mejor cita del mundo! – Gritaba un rubio con un papel en la mano que parecía ser una lista.

-¿Por qué gritas tanto dobe? – Dijo un chico de cabellos negros, que era su compañero de departamento, entrando al cuarto del kitsune mientras se frotaba los ojos, señal de que se acababa de despertar.

-¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡No te aparezcas así con tu fea cara de repente! ¿Qué no ves que estoy repasando lo que haré en mi cita perfecta? – Se quejaba Naruto apuntando con un dedo al azabache.

-Naruto, son las ocho de la mañana. ¿No puedes esperar hasta las nueve? Yo estaba durmiendo hasta que me despertaste con tus gritos.

-Tú te pones tan tranquilo porque ya tuviste tu primera cita con Sakura-chan. Dime, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Pues, la pasé muy bien. No hubo ningún contratiempo.

-Flash Back-

-Buen día Sasuke-kun. ¿Estás listo? ^^ - Preguntó una peli-rosa que acababa de llegar a la casa del joven Uchiha.

-Sí.

-Demo, Sasuke, hace mucho frío, ¿No deberías cambiar ese short por un pantalón? – Se mofó ella.

-¿Qué? – Al fijarse como estaba vestido se dio cuenta que aún traía la parte baja de la pijama.

-Tranquilo, yo te espero jaja

Muy avergonzado, el chico subió a su cuarto a vestirse decentemente. Cuando ya estuvo en buenas condiciones bajó a la cocina para tomar las llaves del auto. Para su mala suerte, ellas no se encontraban en la mesada como deberían. Buscó por todas partes. Desde el comedor hasta el lavadero. ¡No estaban las malditas llaves! Fue hasta el patio y vio al perro de su hermano, que había prometido cuidar una semana, mordisqueando sus llaves.

-Desperdicio de vida, ¡dame eso! Por algo no tengo mascotas. –Así salió de su casa, listo para comenzar su desastrosa…

-Fin Flash Back-

-Bueno, sí. Suficientes recuerdos por esta vida.

-Es en serio teme, ¿qué tal si todo me sale desastroso igual que a ti? T^T

-Uno, a mí no me fue desastroso ¬¬ -Hizo una pausa y luego continuó.- Y dos, te irá bien. Conociendo a Hinata, ella no se fijará si se te olvida alguna línea, ahora cierra el pico y déjame dormir los cinco minutos que quedan para las nueve. –Dicho esto, el azabache se dirigió a su habitación para dormir un poco más.

-Oye, yo no preparé ningún guion. ¡Te odio teme! –Se calló para escuchar un insulto, pero lo único que logró oír fueron unos largos ronquidos. - ¿Cómo se duerme tan rápido? En fin, debo prepararme.

Luego de un rato, el hiperactivo chico se encontraba esperando a Hinata donde ellos habían acordado.

-Yo sabía que esto pasaría. Me dejó plantado. ¡¿Por qué Hina-chan? ¡¿Por qué? – Gritó el Uzumaki poniéndose de rodillas en el piso y alzando las manos para el cielo en señal de suplica a dios (¿Acaso es Hidan? ¬¬)

-Hola Naruto, ¿por qué estas así?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Hola Sakura-chan! – Dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó la peli-rosa.

-Es que hoy tenía una cita con Hina-chan, pero ella me dejó plantado.

-A ver, recordemos cuando le pediste a Hinata que saliera contigo. – Ambos miraron para arriba y una nube blanca apareció en el cielo mostrando los sucesos de una semana atrás.

-Flash Back-

Tres jóvenes ninjas se encontraban entrenando en el bosque con su sensei hasta que se empiezan a escuchar ruidos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Vamos Naruto.

-Sí dobe, no seas gallina y hazlo de una maldita vez. – Habló un chico a Naruto mientras, junto a una chica de cabellos rosas, empujaba al kitsune con el equipo que ejercitaba.

-Cállate teme y déjame en paz. – Pero se calló al estar frente a una chica de cabellos largos azulados. – H-hola Hina-chan ^^U

-Na-Naruto-kun –Tartamudeo la oji-perla.

-Pues yo, quería preguntarte si… Pues, tú… Etto…

-Habla de una vez Naruto, queremos entrenar. – Se quejó el compañero de la chica.

-¡Calla Kiba! – El mejor amigo del rubio, ya arto de tanto embrollo, decidió hablar.

-El dobe quería pedirte si la próxima semana te gustaría tener una cita con él.

-¡SASUKE-TEME! ¡¿QUIÉRES QUE TE MATE?

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentases, dobe. – Lo desafió el Uchiha.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Actúan como dos críos! – Dijo separándolos la Haruno.

-Hmp. – Musitó el azabache.

-Pe-pero, ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Él empezó! – Informó con cascaditas en los ojos.

-No me interesa quien empezó, ¡solo que se callen los dos! – Mientras el equipó siete discutía, las otras cuatro personas que estaban allí los miraban con pena ajena.

-Bueno Hina-chan, ¿aceptas? ^^

Cuando la joven Hyuuga estaba a punto de contestar a su interrogatoria, un pequeño desmayo se lo impidió.

-Bueno, creo que no podremos seguir entrenando, pero Hinata acepta, Naruto. – Contestó Kiba.

-¡Genial! ¿A las tres?

-A las tres. – Volvió a decir el morocho. (n/a: Más parece cita de Naruto y Kiba XD… Yaaaaaoooooi O.o)

-Fin Flash Back-

-Si mi reloj no está atrasado, ahora son las 2:45 PM. – Comentó Sakura.

-Por eso digo que Hina-chan no me dejó plantado. Como puedes creer eso, Sakura-chan. – De repente, el chico estaba en el piso con un chichón en la cabeza mientras pajaritos volaban alrededor suyo. – Mira los pajaritos, son tan bonitos… x.x

-Mejor me voy. No vaya a ser que me den ganas de matarte. – y así la muchacha se fue.

-¿Na-naruto-kun?

-¡Hina-chan! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! T-T – Gritó abrazando a la Hyuuga.

-Pe-pero, si son a penas las tres menos cinco. – Informó con la cara roja por la cercanía del joven.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Bueno, ¿quieres ir al cine? ^^

-Cla-claro.

-¡Genial! ¡Al cine! – Gritó apuntando con el dedo la dirección del lugar antes de que un remolino de color amarillo y naranja apareciera en toda la pantalla con la musiquita heroica que aparece en las series de las tiras cómicas.

-En la sala de cine-

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en los asientos del medio viendo la película "Arrástrame al infierno". La situación era la siguiente, la Hyuuga estaba concentrada en lo que sucedía completamente fascinada con lo que veía ya que era su primera película de terror, mientras que el Uzumaki escondía su rostro en su chaqueta para evitar ver las repulsivas imágenes que llegaban a su cerebro.

-Na-naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? Si. Es solo que esta película me da… miedo .

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun. Estas cosas son falsas. No hay de que tener miedo.

-Arigato Hina-chan ^^ *No es justo. Se supone que yo debía de consolarla a ella. Pero parece que fue al revés T-T*

Al salir, el chico le propuso a la muchacha ir al parque. Ella aceptó. Por nada en el mundo se iba a arruinar el resto de su cita. El no dejaría que nada malo pasara. O si no se dejaría de llamar Naruto Uzumaki.

Para su mala suerte, mientras se columpiaban, una tormenta los empapó a ambos arruinando otra de sus actividades. Decidido a pasar el mejor día de su vida, el kitsune gritó:

-¡Kami-sama! ¡No dejaré que arruines mi cita con Hinata! ¡Si vuelves a hacer otra de estas cosas, juro por los calzoncillos de gatitos de Sasuke-teme que haré que tu vida como Dios en el cielo sea un infierno! ¡¿Me has escuchado? – Como una respuesta, un trueno escandalizó aún más los cabellos del joven dejándolo tostadito como un pescadito. - ¿Por qué a mí? T-T – Luego de esta pregunta retorica, una pelota de beisbol lo golpeó en la cara. - ¿Quién fue el maldito sabandija?

-Fui yo, uzuratonkachi.

-¿Qué haces aquí, teme? – Preguntó el Uzumaki al ver a Sasuke parado en frente de él.

-Eso es por decirle a Dios que yo uso calzoncillos de gatitos. Para tu información, no son de gatitos, son de dinosaurios. ¿Cómo puedes confundir algo así?

-¿Y esos gatitos que vi entre tu montañotota de ropa sucia?

-Esos… Esos me los regaló Itachi para navidad. Pero no los usé nunca. –Se defendió el Uchiha.

-Si nunca te los pusiste, ¿por qué fueron a parar al cesto de ropa sucia?

-¡Ya! ¡¿Por qué hoy todos quieren hacerme el día insufrible? – Se quejó el azabache.

-*¿Y me lo dices a mí? ¬¬* Bueno, si nos disculpas, yo y Hina-chan nos vamos. Adiós, TEME-SUKE.

-Hump

Así el rubio y la Hyuuga se encaminaron a un restauran de cinco estrellas, pero, al igual que con las otras cosas, un inconveniente se les hizo presente a los dos chicos.

-¡¿Cómo que no tomaron mi reserva? ¡Esto es inaceptable! – Gritaba como loco el Uzumaki.

-Disculpe señor, pero al parecer la persona que tomó su reserva no la anotó, y no tenemos ninguna mesa disponible por el momento. Si espera una hora, quizás alguna mesa se desocupe o alguien cancele la reserva.

-Sí, en el remoto caso que eso suceda. – Se quejó el rubio. – Olvídelo, buscaremos otro lugar – Así, ambos ninjas se retiraron dl bufé.

Luego de caminar por casi toda la aldea, Hinata y Naruto fueron a parar a Ichiraku Ramen, el único lugar que no estaba lleno de gente hasta por los codos.

-Oiga, anciano, dos tazones de ramen por favor. –El Uzumaki dijo su pedido mientras se sentaba con pesadez en la barra del lugar.

-En seguida.

-*Hina-chan seguro se quiere morir. Así no querrá salir nunca más conmigo. Esto es, sin duda, la cita mas desastrosa de la historia.*

-Naruto-kun, ¿es-estas bien? – Preguntó la de ojos perla a su acompañante.

-Si, si. Me encuentro de maravillas – Puso una sonrisa fingida la cual la peliazul no se dio cuenta y sonrió también.

Luego de cenar, ambos chicos salieron a dar una vuelta por el parque. El Uzumaki no sabía si invitar a su acompañante a tomar un helado, seguramente algo malo pasaría con aquel plan.

-*Será mejor llevarla ya a su casa* - Y así, se dirigieron a la residencia Hyuuga.

Una vez en ella, Naruto extendió su mano en dirección a Hinata, como símbolo de despedida.

-Hina-chan, fue un placer estar contigo hoy.

-Lo mismo digo Na-naruto-kun. –Esta estrechó su mano y lo acercó para luego besarle la mejilla al rubio. –Buenas noches. Espero que e-esto se pueda re-repetir. – Y sin más, entró a su casa.

El ninja se quedó pretrificado varios minutos, con la mano sobre su mejilla sin poder creérselo. Sonrió de felicidad y casi a saltitos fue directo a su casa.

-*Esta fue sin dudas la mejor cita de todos los tiempos.

_**Fin**_


End file.
